Between Love and Justice
by YZLoid
Summary: Hatsune Mikuo. Hacker. 16 Tahun. Menjalani kehidupan barunya. Mencoba menghilangkan ketidak adilan. Summay ancur, mending langsung baca aja. Judul sama Genre gak nyambung (mungkin). Pair Anti-Mainsetrum MikuoxIA


**Between Justice and Love**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, dll.**

**Multi POV**

Gak tau kenapa. Saya hari ini lagi kepengen banget bikin fict. Ide tiba-tiba lewat aja gitu pas lagi bersemedi *plak* di WC -?-.

Oke coba aja dibaca dulu, mudah-mudahan para readers sekalian suka.

Pagi ini mendung. Sangat disayangkan, ini adalah cuaca yang tidak begitu disukai oleh banyak orang. Tapi tidak untuk seseorang. Tidak untuk seorang Hatsune Mikuo. Seorang pemuda biasa, salah satu murid baru di _Crypton High _Academy –atau biasa disingkat menjadi _CHA_. Pemuda itu terlihat mengenakan sebuah jaket ber_hoodie _yang setengah di risleting berwarna putih kehitaman –bisa dibilang abu-abu.

Dia memasuki gerbang sekolah setelah mengamati sekilas gerbang tersebut. Lalu dia berjalan menuju gedung bercat putih berlantai 4, itu adalah gedung utama sekolah tersebut.

Di dalam gedung tersebut dia terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu, lebih tepatnya mencari sebuah ruangan. Setelah sedikit 'menjelajah' dan beranjak ke lantai 4, akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

'Ini dia' Batin pemuda tersebut.

Kemudian dia memasuk ruang tersebut, ruangan yang bertuliskan kelas 11-2.

Dia menaruh tas nya di kursi yang berada di deretan paling belakang. Setelah itu dia beranjak pergi lagi keluar ruang...tidak, kelas tersebut.

**Mikuo's POV**

Tadi sebelum berangkat aku menerima sebuah telepon. Katanya jika sudah sampai di kelas yang tadi, letakan tas di meja paling belakang lalu turunlah ke lantai 2, ke kantor guru.

'_Bikin capek aja, ini orang niat ngerjain banget' _ Batin ku kesal.

Setiba di ruang yang dituju, aku memasukinya dan tidak lupa mengetuk dahulu.

"Permisi" Ucapku pelan.

Kulihat dalam ruangan itu. Terdapat banyak meja-meja yang diatasnya banyak tumpukan berkas-berkas seperti map file, buku-buku yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya dan barang-barang lainnya. Tapi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam ruangan ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memasuki ruangan ini dengan hati-hati (mungkin aku terlihat seperti maling dalam keadaan seperti ini).

Saat aku berjalan memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu.

_Klak_

'_Mampus' _Batinku merutuki diri sendiri.

"Ah..." Orang itu tidak terlihat kaget, dia justru angkat suara. "Apakah kau yang bernama Hatsune Mikuo?"

"I-Iya, emm..." Sial! Aku harus memanggil orang ini siapa?!

"Hiyama Kiyoteru. Atau kau boleh memanggilku _Sensei_, aku adalah wali kelas mu dan juga orang yang meneleponmu tadi pagi". Ucapnya.

'_Orang ini ternyata bisa baca pikiran orang ya?'_ Batinku curiga sambil memasang tampang -.- .

"I-Iya sensei. Ada yang ingin anda bicarakan 'kan?" Jawabku ragu-ragu. Aku memang kurang pandai berbicara atau bersosialisasi dengan orang sekitarku. Jadi begini lah kalo aku memaksakan diri bicara.

"Tentu saja! Kau 'kan murid baru di sekolah ini. Aku akan memberimu sedikit arahan dan beberapa informasi meliputi sekolah ini." Jawabnya.

Info ya? Memang tidak begitu aneh sih. Menurut hasil '_research' _ku, di sekolah ini –Crypton High Academy atau CHA, banyak terdapat kasus pem_bully_an. Dan ada beberapa kasus yang menyebabkan akibat yang cukup fatal. Sebagai contoh, sekitar dua tahun lalu ada dua kasus yang sampai masuk berita. Pertama, seorang murid laki-laki yang bunuh diri melompat dari lantai 4 sekolah ini yang di sebabkan terlalu tertekan oleh perbuatan 'kasar' teman-teman seangkatannya. Lalu kasus kedua, seorang murid perempuan yang terkena gangguan jiwa dengan latar belakang yang sama, yaitu di _bully_ oleh teman-temannya.

"Tentang kasus senioritas dan _bully_ yang kerap kali terjadi disini. Benar 'kan?" Jawabku sambil meyakinkan wali kelas ku yang beranama Hiyama Kiyoteru itu.

"Iya...Eh...Ba-Bagaimana bisa..." Orang itu terlihat cukup kaget karena kata-kata ku barusan.

"Bagaimana saya bisa tahu ya?" Ucapku dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sedikit mengejek, bukan berarti aku mengejekmu lho Hiyama-sensei. "Sensei pernah mendengar berita tentang 'seorang _hacker_ remaja yang berhasil meretas website negara'?"

"Tidak mungkin" Guru itu menatapku seolah tidak percaya.

"Mungkin saja" Jawabku lagi. "Baiklah lanjutkan lagi apa yang akan sensei bicarakan tadi" Aku mulai mencairkan suasana dengan mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

15 Menit kemudian aku keluar dari ruangan itu. Didalam ruangan tadi Hiyama –sensei hanya memberi tahu beberapa dari kasus _bully_ yang tadi dan juga hal-hal tidak penting lainnya seperti peraturan sekolah, tata tertib dan blablabla. Pokoknya info-info sekolah yang kelewat _mainstream,_ semua orang juga tahu kalo rata-rata sekolah itu aturannya sama.

Kulihat jam digitalku. 07:15. Masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk. Kata Hiyama –sensei aku disuruh masuk ke kelas dulu. Setelah bel berbunyi baru dia akan menyusul dan memberi pengumuman kepada murid-murid lainnya.

Ya... Lumayan, bisa tidur dulu sebentar.

**Normal POV**

Mikuo memasuki kelasnya yang sekarang sudah terisi beberapa manusia-manusia yang terlihat sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

"Eh, Lihat tuh! Ada murid baru"

"Mana? Mana?"

"Kok gak ada pengumuman tentang murid baru sih?"

"Sejak kapan dia nyampe di sekolah?"

"Kyaa~ Ganteng banget!"

"Ssst! Kalau dia mendengarnya gimana?"

Kira-kira begitu bisikan-bisikan yang didengar Mikuo ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut.

'Cih! Inilah sebabmya aku membenci keramaian' Batin Mikuo kesal.

Tanpa memedulikan bisikan-bisikan (yang dianggap Mikuo) sesat itu, dia tetap berjalan menuju tempatnya menaruh tasnya tadi.

Baru saja dia duduk, tiba-tiba seorang murid perempuan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Maaf" Ucap murid perempuan itu pelan.

"Ya?" Jawab Mikuo santai

"Kau menduduki tempat duduk ku" Ucap perempuan itu sekali lagi.

"Ooh" Setelah respon yang sangat singkat itu, Mikuo langsung pindah ke kursi yang ada disebelah kursi yang diklaim tempat duduk perempuan tadi.

**Mikuo's POV**

'_What?! Sebenernya apa yang dipikirin oleh kepala sekolah disini?! Satu meja duduk berdua?! Pasti kepala sekolah itu otaknya kemasukan codot!'_ Rutuk ku dalam hati.

Aku pun menghelakan nafas ku.

"Kenapa?" Tiba-tiba perempuan itu bertanya kepada ku.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa" Jawabku setengah panik. Jangan-jangan dia dapat membaca pikiran ku, lalu dia mengadu pada orang tuanya dan orang tuanya adalah kepala polisi, lalu aku ditangkap dan dipenjara lalu identitasku yang sebenarnya akan ketahuan dan otak ku dicuci?. BAGAIMANA INI?!

Oke, Aku mulai OOC. Mungkin aku harus mengurangi jatah main game ku yang tadinya 10 jam per hari menjadi 9 jam perhari. Aku juga tidak tahu itu bakal ngaruh apa enggak.

"Err...Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ng..." Sial! Lagi-lagi aku harus kebingungan menyebut nama orang.

"Megurine Aria _desu_" Orang itu menjawab dengan tersenyum. Dan juga lagi-lagi ada orang yang dapat membaca ekspresi wajah...ah tidak! Pikiran ku! Jarang-jarang orang bisa membacanya.

"Ng...Megurine –san, apa di sini tempat duduknya dicampur laki sama perempuan begini ya?" Jawabku sambil berusaha menormalkan ke-OOC-an diriku sendiri.

"Iya" Dia menjawabnya dan sedikit menjelaskannya. "Udah peraturan dari sananya. Katanya sih biar lebih efektif aja gitu pembelajarannya".

"Oh..Gitu ya" Jawabku manggut-manggut. Padahal dalam batinku aku sudah merutuk _'Efektif katanya?! Efektif dari Hong Kong! KepSek disini sepertinya harus di rukiyah 7 hari 7 malem dulu biar sadar'_.

"Oh iya." Perempuan yang diketahui bernama Megurine Aria itu memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu nama mu".

Oh iya.

"Namaku..."

_Klak_

Sebelum aku menyebutkan namaku, Hiyama –sensei ternyata telah memasuki kelas.

"Oke anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari luar kota. Hatsune –san" Dia menatapku. "Majulah!"

Sebelum aku maju aku berbisik kepada si Megurine.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya"

Dia hanya tersenyum simpul.

**Normal POV**

Mikuo pun maju kedepan kelas. Setelah dia berdiri dihadapan seisi kelas dia menatap orang-orang yang sedang duduk memperhatikannya.

"Hatsune –san, apa kau hanya akan diam seperti itu?" Tanya Hiyama –sensei kepada Mikuo.

Mikuo menatap gurunya itu.

"Hm?" Hiyama –sensei menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya tanda bertanya.

Hening

"Memangnya saya harus ngapain?"

Mendengar perkataan atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan konyolnya Mikuo seisi kelas sweatdrop berjamaah. Sedangkan sang Guru hanya bisa _palm face_ melihat ke'unik'an murid barunya itu.

"Ya ampun...Kau hanya perlu menyebutkan dirimu saja" Kata Hiyama –sensei sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ooh" Mikuo hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. "Maaf sensei, tapi saya tidak terlatih dalam hal ini"

"Yasudah! Cepat sebutkan nama mu Tuan-Bodoh-Yang-Banyak-Omong!" Ucap salah seorang murid laki-laki, diikuti oleh tawa teman-temannya.

"Kagene –san! Perhatikan omonganmu!" Ucap Hiyama –sensei tegas

"Memangnya kenapa sensei? Dia kan memang hanya orang bodoh yang dipindahkan kesini karena..."

"CUKUP!"

Sebelum murid yang bernama Kagene itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hiyama –sensei meneriakinya dan juga membuat seisi kelas menjadi diam.

"Kau harusnya belajar untuk..." Hiyama –sensei berniat menyeramahinya tapi...

"Tidak" Mikuo memotong dengan nada datar dan dingin tapi cukup kencang untuk didengar seluruh kelas.

"Aku ingat dia" Ucap Mikuo, dan sukses membuat seisi kelas penasaran.

"Kagene Rei. 16 tahun. Anak dari seorang pemilik pabrik yang berada di kota sebelah. Pelaku dari kasus pem_bully_an yang menyebabkan seorang murid keluar dari sekolah ini tahun lalu. Apa aku salah?" Setelah Mikuo mengakhiri pernyataannya itu, seisi kelas menjadi arena bisik-bisik.

"Kau! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Hah?! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Emosi Rei sekarang sudah tersulut.

"Hahaha" Mikuo hanya tertawa dingin. "Aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku."

"Cepat Jawab!" Teriak Rei

Hiyama –sensei tadinya ingin bertindak, tapi ditahan oleh Mikuo.

"Tidak apa-apa kok sensei" Jawab Mikuo tenang, tapi tetap berada dalam '_mode' Dark_-nya.

"Namaku Hatsune Mikuo. 16 Tahun. Orangtua ku adalah agen di luar negeri, tapi mereka sudah tewas 1 bulan yang lalu. Dan Ya! Tepat! mereka dibunuh karena ketahuan menyamar. Lalu satu lagi, tujuanku masuk sekolah ini adalah untuk menghapus segala bentuk pem_bully_an di sekolah ini apapun bentuknya! Dan aku tidak takut dengan kalian semua yang berusaha menentangku! Kalau bisa, coba hentikan aku!"

_GLEGAR_

Tepat setelah Mikuo menyatakan deklarasi perangnya, turun hujan yang cukup lebat. Membuat seisi kelas menjadi bisu.

"Sensei, apakah aku boleh kembali ke tempat duduk ku?" Tanya Mikuo santai.

"Duduklah" Jawab Hiyama –sensei dengan ekspresi yang kelihatannya lega. _'Bagus Hatsune –san'_ Batinnya.

**IA's POV**

'_A-Apa yang harus kulakukan? Duduk semeja dengan seorang yang dapat mengetahui apa yang seharusnya tidak diketahuinya'_ Batinku khawatir.

Saat dia kembali duduk disebelahku aku dapat merasakannya. Ya, aura gelap yang sangat pekat.

Mengerikan.

'_Sebenarnya dia itu siapa sih?' _Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Ka-Kau..." Ucapku terbata-bata.

"Maaf Megurine –san, bisakah kau tidak bicara padaku dulu?" Jelas. Singkat. Padat dan Dingin. Itulah yang bisa kujelaskan dari cara bicaranya itu.

"Baiklah" Mungkin dia memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan...

_GLEGARR _

Dengan reflek aku menutup telingaku. Ya, aku sedikit takut dengan petir. Ralat. Sangat takut!

Yang barusan... Itu bisa dipikirkan nanti saja.

_GLEGARRR_

'Hii!' pekik ku takut.

"Megurine –san"

Wait. What?! Dia memanggilku? Tadi dia yang suruh aku agar tidak bicara dengannya.

"Apa Hatsune –san?" Tanyaku

"Gunakan ini" Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah... apa ini? Penyumbat telinga?

"Dari tadi sepertinya kau kelihatan takut ketika mendengar petir" Hah? Be-Be-Berarti dari tadi dia memperhatikan ku dong!

Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa-apaan ini?

"_A-Arigatou_" Jawabku sambil tertunduk.

"Hm"

**Mikuo's POV**

Sial!

Sial!

Sial!

Sial!

SIAAALLL!

Apa-apaan yang tadi!?

Aku bukan marah karena masalah Rei, tapi terhadap Megurine.

Biasanya aku selalu bersikap dingin terhadap semua perempuan. Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa tadi aku jadi perhatian sama dia?!

AAAARGH!

"Ano... Hatsune –san. Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?" A-Apa katamu? Pokoknya aku harus ganti topik

"Ti-Tidak" Serius, selama ini aku gak pernah _nervous _kalo ngadepin perempuan tapi sepertinya ini... "Ba-Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Wajahmu juga terlihat merah" Shit! Salah topic

"Tidak kok, tapi memang kayaknya suhunya jadi sedikit dingin gara-gara hujan" Dia menjawab dengan lancar, tapi mukanya itu loh! Udah kayak darah mens *plak*. Oke kalo aku ketahuan dia berpikir kayak begini, pasti aku akan di hajar abis-abisan.

"Dingin ya?" Cih, sebagai cowok aku emang harus _gentle _, yah... mungkin hanya kali ini saja.

Aku mengambil jaketku yang ku gantungkan di kursi tempat ku duduk.

"Ini pakailah" Ucapku sambil menyodorkan jaket ku.

"U-Untuk apa?" Dia terlihat sedidit gugup saat menjawabku.

"Tadi katamu kau kedinginan, makanya pakailah"

"Tidak usah Hatsune –san aku tidak apa-ap..."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kulit tanganmu sampai pucat gitu kok masih bisa bilang gak apa-apa?" Aku tetap berkeras

"Boleh?"

Astaga -.- "Kalo aku ga ngebolehin ngapain juga aku nawarin?"

"Oh iya ya hehehehe" Jawabnya sambil masang tampang gak berdosa. Sumpah, kalo dia bukan Megurine Aria sudah pasti akan ku bogem mukanya mentah-mentah. Sayangnya dia itu Megurine Aria.

"Makasih ya Hatsune –san" Katanya sambil memakai jaketku.

Aku tidak menjawab. Hanya sebuah senyuman tipis yang kuperlihatkan padanya. Sepertinya waktunya menjalankan rencana B.

"Megurine –san" Panggil ku.

"Panggil aku IA saja" Jawabnya.

"IA?" Kenapa?

"Ya! Teman-temanku juga memanggilku begitu"

"Ooh, baiklah" Jadi begitu.

"Sebagai gantinya, bolehkan aku memanggilmu Mikuo –kun?"

"Eh?" Aku kaget. Jelas, selama ini belum pernah ada perempuan yang memanggil nama belakang ku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku agak ragu.

"Baiklah" Jawabnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Mikuo" Dia menjulurkan tangannya mengajak berjabat tangan.

Awalnya aku diam. Tapi yah... tidak apa. Hanya sekali saja.

"Aku juga" Aku pun menjabat tanggannya.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda dari senyum-senyum lainnya. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dari senyumannya itu.

Sepertinya aku akan menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda dari kehdupan-kehidupanku yang sebelumnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Hehehehe *plak*. Ga tau kenapa saya lagi suka pair Mikuo X IA. Mungkin saya kesambet setannya Mikuo sama IA kali ya? *dibunuh*.

Maaf ya kalo gaya penulisannya jelek. Soalnya saya upload lewat HP. Jadinya agak susah ngedit-ngeditnya gitu. *curhat*

Ceritanya gimana? Lanjut gak?

Review. Will you?


End file.
